Secrets
by JCM49
Summary: My name is Bella Swan most of you know me but there is something you or the Cullens don't know about me. My real name is Marie Swan and i'm 708 years old and i am a vampry. My first fanfic go easy on me please. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Currently being re-written!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first fanfic let me know what you think about my story. Really sorry if you don't !**_

_**Secrets**_

My name is Maria Swan most of you know me as Bella Swan but there is secret you or the Cullens don't know about me.I'm a vampry and i am 708 years old. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie shouting up to me from downstairs.

"Bella Bella" Charlie shouted." Your going to be late for school!"

Ohh my god! Charlie is really starting to annoy me making me go to school every single day. Although don't think i'll bother today.I am 708 for fucks sake. My boyfriend is Edward Cullen and he is a vampire so is all his family but they are cold most annoying supernatrual creature out are so arrogant they think that only vampires and werewolves Volturi kept the rest of the supernatrual world a secret to there own kind.I hate this life so much and Edward is really starting to get on my nerves i wish he would stop trying to control every little thing. But his sister Alice is the worst because she has visions she thinks she can control everyone and tell them what to do. Carlise is supposed to be the head of the coven but Edward and Alice are always telling everyone what to do. Anyway i'm thinking about running away from this god forsaken town.

**RING RING!**

The persistent ring of my phone broke through my thoughts. Who the hell is calling me at this time in the morning? I looked at the caller ID. Ohhh my god! I answered my phone with a happy shout.

"Hey Jamie! It's so good to hear your voice it's been so long. I miss you guys so much!"I shouted happily through the phone.

"Hey B what's up? how's it's going in that shitty town?When are you coming home?"he said.

"Don't know when i'm coming home but i'm going to break up with my boyfriend soon and i'm coming anyway i'll come live with you guys again."I said.

"B don't be mad but i've got a surprise for you." he said. I could hear in his voice he didn't know how i was going to react to whatever he was going to say.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Hold on J. Someones it my door." i said. While going out my room and running down the stairs.

I opened the door to see five people standing on my doorstep.

"I gotta call you back J." i said. I ended the call and just stared at the people standing infront of me.

_**REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**JCM49**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys i'm back i read over so sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter. Review please.**_

_**Secrets**_

_**Previously on Secrets**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

_**"Hold on J. Someones it my door." i said. While going out my room and running down the stairs.**_

_**I opened the door to see five people standing on my doorstep.**_

_**"I gotta call you back J." i said. I ended the call and just stared at the people standing infront of me.**_

"What's up?" i said annoyed it them for interrupting my phone call with Jamie."Is something wrong?"

"How come you weren't in school today Bella?" Alice said."We had a surprise for you but you did't come to school is everything ok?"

Ok know i was really pissed off with them. "What so you all had to come to my house just to find out why i didn't come to school today." i shouted. They all had looks of shock on there face.

"Love-"i hate that name so much"-we just wanted to make sure you were ok. Is there something wrong-"I cut him off.

"JASPER STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY FUCKING EMOTIONS AND ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled at them. I slammed the door in there shocked faces oh forgot something. I opened the door just as they were turning away they looked back it me with hope in their eyes. I'm going to enjoy this. Edward was walking toward me a smile spread across his face thinking that we were going to kiss and make up. I changed my mind and slamed the door in his face again.

EPOV (Thoughts in Italics)

I can't belive Bella swore at me and my family i wonde what is wrong with her.

"Alice what's wrong with her?" i said urgently wondering if she still wanted a relationship with me.

J-_Edward calm down your killing me here. Just give her time she'll come back._

I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Even though i was calmer i still had my worries even though Jasper thought that even he had his doubts if she would come back.

EM-_Hey what's up with Belly?I never heard her swear but man she has the mouth of a sailor. I wonder if Rose got the stripper p-_

I stopped there i didn't want to hear what he was about to think about Rosalie. We all piled into my Volvo. As we were driving i got lost in my thoughts and thinking about lots of what if's.

A-_I wonder if this has anything to do with that phone call Bella got before we turned up._

**(Visions in bold)**

**RING RING!**

**"Hey Jamie! It's so good to hear your voice it's been so long. I miss you guys so much!"I shouted happily through the phone.**

**"Hey B what's up? how's it's going in that shitty town?When are you coming home?"he said. **

**"Don't know when i'm coming home but i'm going to break up with my boyfriend soon and i'm coming anyway i'll come live with you guys again."I said**

**"B don't be mad but i've got a surprise for you." he said. **

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

**"Hold on J. Someones it my door." i said**

**(End of vision)**

Ohh my god! Is Bella going to dump me we were getting along so well. what the hell is going on with her? Now i'm really angry she thinks she is just going to end it with me we've been through so much together and she thinks she is just going end it like that? Well that isn't going to happen. And who the hell is Jamie? Is she cheating on me?

"Alice do you know who this Jamie guy is?" i practicly shouted it Alice.

"Hey don't shout at me." she shouted back at me.

"Who's Jamie?" Jasper said.

Alice replayed the vision to everyone in the car. They were all shocked apart from Rosalie who had a smug look on her face.

R-_That bitch i know she was going to do something like this. I hope he breaks up with her first that bitch she tore apart our family and now its like she just laughing in our faces. I know we shouldn't let her know our secret i really want to rip her apart limb by fucking lim-_

"Rose shut the fuck up" I shouted at her.

"Hey don't take it out on my wife just because your girlfriend is lying to you and might fucking break up with!" Emmet shouted at me.

"Wow the bitch isn't even here and she is still ripping our family apart." Rose said.

We all shouted in unison it Rosalie "Don't call her that."

BPOV

**RING RING!**

I swear if thats anyone from that fucking family i'm going to scream down the phone and tell them to go screw themselves and go back to whatever pit of hell they crawled out of.

"WHAT?" i screamed down the phone not looking at the caller ID.

"It's fine i'll phone back later."Jamie snapped at me.

"No i'm sorry didn't mean scream at you. I just had to deal with my fucking boyfriend and his family. Still really angry at them didn't mean to take it out on you."i said calmly down the phone.

"It's alright." he said.

"So you have a surprise for me."i said excitedly.

"Yeah emm not sure if this is best time what with you being upset." he said nervously.

"No i'm on what is it?" i said."Ohhh wait i have a text hold on i'll phone you back in like 5 minutes." I quickly hung up and looked at the text.

**(text in bold)**

**Hey know your still upset but we are having a birthday party for you please can you come over for it? A**

She has a cheek she thinks she can gulit trip me into coming she can think again.

**Got plans so fuck off didn't even want a party B**

I phoned back Jamie excited as to what my surprise was. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hey sorry about that so what's my surprise?"i said.

"Well-"he was cut off by the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Ohhh for fucks sake."i shouted.

I opened the door to see...

_**So who's it the door is it the cullens again or is it someone else dundundun**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

_**JCM49**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys i'm back i read over last chapter so sorry for the mistakes. Review forgot to say don't own anything.**_

_**Secrets**_

**Previously on Secrets **

**"Hey sorry about that so what's my surprise?"i said.**

**"Well-"he was cut off by the door.**

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

**"Ohhh for fucks sake."i shouted.**

**I opened the door to see...**

I opened the door to see Jamie,Andy,Tylor,Cindy and Greg at my doorstep. A smile spread across my are Jamie,Andy,Cindy are vamprys we have been together for the last two centurys but Greg and Tylor were still human but want to be like us.

"SURPRISE" they all shouted in unison.

"So are you surprised?"Andy said excitedly.

"Yeah ohh my god! Andy come give me a hug!" i screamed at her.

After i hugged everyone and said hi."So what are we doing?"i exclaimed excitedly. That's when i saw what Jamie and Andy were holding. Jamie was holding a case of beer and Andy had car keys in her hand.

Greg answered me"We are going out for a few drinks at the skate park out side town."he said. By the time he was finished talking i had a cheseey grin on my face but what he said next made me hug the shit out of him."And we brought tequllia. So what are you in?"

"You couldn't stop me from coming if you tried. i need to loosen up."i said.

"Yeah having such a controlling boyfriend can do that to you."Cindy spoke up for the first time-sarcasticly.

As i was about to answer her- with a sarcstic comment-when my phone vibrated in my pocket that alerted me that i had a text message.

**Hey look love i'm really sorry if i hurt you Alice said your going out to a skate park with your friends from Arizona do you mind if we all come please? E xx**

"Hey guys do you mind if my boyfriend and his family come?"i asked them. I didn't want them to come but i figured the guys would all want to take a jab at him. I think it would be quite funny when they look to me for help and i'll just shrug my shoulders,look on his face would be priceless.

"Yeah i want to meet this jackass."Tylor said. I just laughed at him.

**Hey it's fine just have had shitty birthdays in the past and don't like making a big deal about it but don't think you all should come because we are going to the skate park it will smell really badly of blood. Anyway whoever is coming we'll meet you there. B xx**

"Are they coming?"Greg said.

"Yeah. They're meeting us there."i said.

"Well this should be fun."Andy said.

**Ok Jazz and Rose are staying back. Are we going to be ok,love?E x**

**Yeah we're good. Just hope you can handle us tonight and your thrist. You got a handle on things? B x**

"Come on stop texting your boyfriend B and let's go."Cindy shouted it me.

**We are about to leave and i'm not taking my phone so i'll see you in about 10 mins B x**

Edward's response was almost instant and i know that he must have used his vampire reflexs to text back.

**We'll we are leaving to and yes i have a handle on my thirst see you soon E x**

"Well the boyfriend is on his way to the park."i said."This should be funny can't wait to see you guys take the piss out of him."i laughed as they all laughed with me.

We all piled into the car and popped a couple of shots in the car to help loosen everyone up- me in paticulary. They filed me about what i missed while i was in Forks. Appartrently Tylor hit a cop and him Greg ended up in jail for the night until Greg's mum bailed them out- they said she wasn't happy because they were stoned. By the time we got to the park i was already first thing i seen was Rose standing next to her BMW- i thought she wasn't coming-anyway nothings going to get me down.

"Ohhh check out the rack on the blond girl."Tylor said as he looked at Rosalie with lustful eyes."I would love to show her my bedroom and my shower."All of the girls laughed at Tylor while the guys just agreed with him.

Someone cleared their throat behind us- i knew who it was straight was looked behind him then turned back to look at Rose and seen she was walking toward us.

"Ohh here she comes can't resist the Tylor charm." he smirked.

I just laughed at him turned towards the girls,Jamie and Greg. I pointed to Emmet and said "That's her boyfriend".They all laughed "Looks like Tylor is about to get his ass kicked."Cindy was holding her sides and tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Hey i'm Tylor-"he was cut off when someone tapped him on shoulder he turned round to see Emmet we all saw the fear in Tylor's eyes."Hey man, what's going on?"he said shaking in fear.

We all burst out laughing again."Tylor, this is Emmet and his girlfriend ,Edward i thought you said Rosalie wasn't coming. Ohhh doesn't matter-"i pointed to Edward and said"-guys this is my boyfriend Edward and this is his sister Alice."

"Hey", everyone said in unison expect Tylor, he said"So this is the controling jackass."Tylor sneered. I hit him."owww what was that for?".

"Don't be a dick Tylor."i shouted at him."So guys this is Tylor,Jamie,Cindy,Andy and Greg."i said pointing everyone out."Tylor go get the booze from the car and we'll have a couple shots".

"Are you guys drinking?"Tylor said to the Cullens.

"No there not there Catholics. You know them they think everythings wrong and are full of guilt, it's kind of sad acutally cause they really don't have any fun at all."_**(i have nothing againest Catholics she is just taking the piss out of the Cullens)**_i said, trying to hold in my laughter as i took the piss out of them. Watching there faces i said"Right guys?".

"Yeah we're Catholics"Alice the look on her face i could tell she knew i was taking the piss out of them but it gave them an excuse as to why they weren't drinking so she kept her mouth that they needed one we all knew what they are different from us we are more traditional vampires we have fangs and all that but we don't sleep in coffins. The sun doesn't effect us at all though and we can sleep but we only need like 5-6 hours.I started thinking about how the Cullens would react if they found out they weren't the only type of vampire out about i tell you my story but we'll just do the short verison. My name is Maria Swan i was turned in the early 14th century.I was a slave and one night my master beat me half to death and took his horse,carriage and me out into the woods and left me there to die. I was found by a vampry named Finnik Scotch he turned me that also turn a different way from the cold ones as well we have to die with a vampires blood in our system after i turned he taught me how to hunt humans how to make their deaths look like an used to hunt together we always fucked when we were finished draining the went our seprate ways 5 centurys ago or it could have been 6.

I walked over to Tylor who was busy opening the trunk of the car and said"You know what that means Tylor".

"What?"he responded.

"She's a virgin you know we could get Emmet away from her and you could make your move."i said to him slyly. I wriggled my eyebrows at him.

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would i be kidding you want to get her in the backseat of your car right-"he nodded"-while then let's get started".

"Ahhh i see what you are doing?"he smiled."Your getting your boyfriend back for being a dick, right or are you taking the piss out of me?"

I didn't say anything and just winked at him and started i was walking away Edward caught my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?"he practically yelled it me.

"What are you talking about?"i said back to him. Getting really annoyed with him again trying to control me.

"I'm talking about what you were saying to Taylor about him getting Rose into the backseat of his car. You know Emmet had to hold Rose back before she ripped your throat out." now he was yelling at me."And how come i can't hear any of your friends thoughts?"

"First his name is Tylor not Taylor and second i don't know why you can't hear my thoughts or theirs and third are you finished-"he nodded"-good". I walked away from him.I went to get a drink.

"What's wrong?"Cindy asked.

"My boyfriend is being a dick." i said."I need a really strong you have the tequllia?"i just nodded and gave me the bottle.

_**Skip to the next morning**_

I woke up the next morning with a hell of headache. I can't remember anything from last night oh god what did i do? I rolled over away from the window-the light was hurting my eyes- and stopped lying next to me was Tylor and then i realised i was naked. Oh god what did we do?He woke up then and rolled over and gasped.

"Hey!"he said awkwardly."Do you remember what we did last night?"

I shook my head"Did we...?".I pointed between the two of us.

"I think we did" he said."So what do we do know."

_**dundundun let me know what you think?tell me what you think is going to happen next? **_

_**JCM49**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys i'm back i read over so sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter. Review to say don't own anything.**_

_**Secrets**_

**Previously on Secrets **

**"Hey!"he said awkwardly."Do you remember what we did last night?"**

**I shook my head"Did we...?".I pointed between the two of us.**

**"I think we did" he said."So what do we do know."**

"I have no god i can't remeber a thing from last night."i said as i was getting up but the sheet accidently fell off me. I could feel my face going bright did i have to be such an idiot.

I turned around to apologize to Tylor when i seen how turned on he was by seeing me naked or some of me i noticed how wet i was and in a moment of bravery i dropped the sheet. I smiled seductively. And layed back down beside him he kicked the covers off himself and i seen how hard and long he was. Before he crushed his lips to licked my bottom lip asking for i granted him entrance, he rolled so he was hovering over me and hiked my leg over his slipped into me and we both moaned at the sensition. We started off slow but then we started to quicken our pace, the bed started to squeak in time with our movements.

"Oh god Tylor i'm com..." i couldn't finish as Tylor crushed his lips to mine.

"I know me too..." he grunted as i started to squeeze around him. Then i screamed as i came as soon as i did Tylor followed not long after fell back onto the bed beside me.

"Wow, well i think we'll being doing that again".I laughed when i caught my breath, he just agreed with me and laughed."Oh my god, Charlie".

"It's not really that much of turn-on when your the with a girl and she says her pretend dad's name after we just had sex".I hit him on the arm.

"No i hope he's not in his room cause he is probaly having a heart attack about now".

**RING RING!**

"Who the hell is that?What time is it?"I said.

Tylor looked at my clock"10 past 1, you going to answer it or do you want to go another round,baby?"he smiled seductively at me.

"Mmmm, i don't think that is a very hard choice.I'm going to answer my phone."i said matter of pouted i took his lip into my mouth and bit started as a sweet kiss turned into a hot steamy passion filled kiss and i completely forgot about my phone.I straddled his hips while we were kissing i ran my nails up and down his chest extracting a moan from him. I did't realize how hard scratched him till i smelled the blood. I felt my fangs drop he looked down and seen the blood. He had a look of shock on his face when he seen my face...

_**OHHHHH What happen's now?Does Bella kill Tylor?**_

_**Please Review**_

_**JCM49**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys let me know what you think. Don't own anything! **_

_**Secrets **_

_**Previously on Secrets **_

_**"Mmmm, i don't think that is a very hard choice.I'm going to answer my phone."I said matter of pouted I took his lip into my mouth and bit started as a sweet kiss turned into a hot steamy passion filled kiss and I completely forgot about my phone.I straddled his hips while we were kissing I ran my nails up and down his chest extracting a moan from him. I didn't realize how hard I had scratched him till I smelt the blood. I felt my fangs drop he looked down and seen the blood. He had a look of shock on his face when he seen my face... **_

"B calm down. Don't think about it and hold your breath."he tried to reason with me. I was to far gone to listen to him. I hadn't feed in a while. I could feel the caged monster inside me start to come out.

_Just bite into the soft flesh of his neck and let his sweet blood fill you,_ the monster thought. No one will notice if I just take one bite right. I could feel myself leaning forward.

"BELLA STOP SNAP OUT OF IT. BELLA!"he screamed it me. I tightened my hold on his forearms as he screamed louder and louder begging someone to help him. I heard his bones snap under the pressure of my fingers. The monster burst out and took full control over me.

"No one's going to help you now" the monster said.I leaned down and whispered in his ear."Your all ready dead." I launched back and snapped forward biting into his neck hitting the main artery. _OH god why did I give this up tasting the sweet blood in my mouth. Feeling the life drain from my victim it's the best feeling in the world_.The monster thought. Tylor became still. The monster was satisfied and I found the strength to put the monster back in her cage. As I was about to pull away the door burst open and -I could tell it was a vampires by there scent- I felt myself being flung across the room into the wall. I crouched down growling it whoever it was. I looked forward and seen three vampires crouched in front of the bed in a protective stance. I looked it each of my friends faces. They all looked back with a look of what I did hit me.

I quickly got up and tried to get to the bed but Andy stopped me she looked into my eyes searching for something. I looked back it her green orbs trying to tell her I was ok. I had control. She let go of my arm and I quickly got onto the bed. I sat over Tylor and whispered in his ear "I am so sorry. Please forgive me.". I bit into my wrist and feed him my blood as tears rolled out of my eyes.

An hour later we were all sitting round my bed waiting for Tylor to wake up to his new life as a my phone started to ring.

RING RING!

I looked it the caller ID as I walked out of my room.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward said.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Bella you called me last night or that Tylor guy called me from your phone Bells did something happen last night?"he sounded nervous. I knew what he meant. He knew something happened last night but I knew he didn't know what."Why would you think something happened last night?"I said.

"Well when you called me or Tylor called me there was no-one there. Bella did you and Tylor sleep together last night?"he god!How did he know?"Why would you ask that? I mean I love you why would I cheat on you? How could you even ask me that? I thought you loved me too?"I started shouting down the phone. I don't know why I was angry I did cheat on him but Tylor gave me something Edward was to afraid to give me love, sex and more love. "Bella don't you dare shout at me. I know you slept with him last night I heard you and him having sex through your phone and I went to your house this morning and seen you guys in bed naked. So don't you dare tell me I don't love you. Your are the one who cheated not me. How could you do this to me?"he said sadly.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you I swear."I said queitly.I have never realized until now that maybe I do love him."It was an accident we were both drunk we never meant for it to happen I swear. Please can you forgive me.I am so sorry."

"Bella why would you do it? Alice saw you guys this morning having sex then it just went black. So-" he was interrupted by Andy.

"He's waking up."she said. I could still see the disappointment in her face and hear it in her voice. I wiped my tears away."I am so sorry. I need to go. How about i'll come over to your house later on. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I guess i will see you later".I could hear the sadness in his voice."I love-" he hung up before i could finish.

_**Review and let me know what you think?**_

_**JCM49**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys let me know what you think. Don't own anything!**_

_**Secrets**_

_**Previously on Secrets**_

_**"Bella why would you do it? Alice saw you guys this morning having sex then it just went black. So-" he was interrupted by Andy.**_

_**"He's waking up."she said. I could still see the disappointment in her face and hear it in her voice. I wiped my tears away."I am so sorry. I need to go. How about I'll come over to your house later on. Is that ok?"**_

_**"Yeah it's fine. I guess i will see you later".I could hear the sadness in his voice."I love-" he hung up before i could finish.**_

As i put my phone back in my pocket while walking into my room.I stood it the doorway looking into my room to see Tylor sitting up in my bed talking to Andy. He looked over to me with a look of hatred on his face."Why do you have that look on your face?"I asked him. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"he shouted it me."Ok let's not talk about this come on we'll take you back to our you a few blood bags."Cindy said.

"Ok I'll drive"I i headed for the stairs."No i don't think you should come B."Greg muttered."Me neither."Andy said. I looked over it Cindy - who was nodding in agreement with everyone else."Ok but can i just say that everyone slips up every now and then and i am -"i was cut off by Tylor running at me, he flung me into the wall and down the stairs before Cindy and Andy could get hold of him, he bit me.

I lay on the floor holding my neck as they held him back from going any further and killing me. They quickly dragged him out the house and into the saying a word to me. I quickly cleaned up my neck and tidied the house I knew subconsciously that I was putting off having to go to Edward's.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I was driving down the winding road to Edward's house thinking and hoping that he will believe me when I tell him I love him and that it was an accident.I was pulled out of my thoughts when I arrived it the house I heard moaning coming from the house, more specifical Edwards -one else was in the house.

I ran to Edwards room and heard"Edwarddd uhhh right there"it was a female's voice.I opened the door and saw some blonde bitch riding my boyfriend.I let my fangs drop. I ran to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"i screamed it him.

"Bella what the hell are you?"

"A fucking vampire that's what i am. A vampire that's a hell of a lot stronger and faster than you gay fuckers and could kill you without you even knowing what was happening until you were already on fire."I ran back to the blonde bitch and ripped her head off pulled out a lighter and set her on fire. And was back out in front of Edward before he had even registered what was happening.

I looked it Edward and saw the sadness and heartbreak in his fear.

I stopped and retracted my fangs."Your not scared of me."

"Bella I love is like you not being scared of me I know you would never intentionally hurt me or I thought you wouldn't."He said with a heart shattering voice and my heart did.

"I'm so so sorry. I love you so much. I swear I never meant for it to happen. Please can you forgive me. The only reason I did it was because you were trying to control every little thing I did and I don't like to be controled."

"Do you kill humans?"

"No. My kind can drink from humans without killing them and we can control our bloodlust better than your kind."I walked over to the couch and sat down. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why do you not drink from animals?"

"I have drunk from humans for so long that if I were to switch to animals now I would basically be starving myself and a starving vampire is not a pretty site. Edward I never meant to hurt you I swear. My kind we are affected by alcohol I would have never done that if I was sober. I swear. Can you forgive me?"

He looked up into my eyes.I had tears in my eyes.

"I'll forgive you but I think we need to go anyway for a while just us-"I nodded"-and you don't see any of your friends from last night anymore."he said.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Everybody hates me right now happened this morning. I accidentally lost control and almost killed Tylor he lost too much blood and we had to turn him." I said looking down shamefully.

"Bella I don't care can we just put it all behind us."i smiled it him.

My phone vibrated alerting me I had a text.

**Hej mitt barn Jag hoppas att alla ar bra i kan komma pa besok snart alskar Finnik x**

"Ohh god. This is not good."

"What bella whats wrong?"

"Nothing I need to go.I love you babe."

"Are you sure?-"I nodded"-I love you too."He smiled at me.

**BACK AT BELLA'S HOUSE**

I walked through the door to Charlie's house.I turned and locked the door.

"Jag fick din text Finnik."I felt him behind me. He put his lips to my neck.

"I have missed you my child."he said."We have plans to set in motion my love."

I turned around and kissed him on the lips."I know. I have already started with the cold ones we will have our revenge my love."

**A/N-Well that was interesting don't you think what's going on with Bella and her maker and what do the cold ones have to do with them?**

**TRANSLATIONS-**

**Hej mitt barn Jag hoppas att alla ar bra i kan komma pa besok snart alskar Finnik x**

**Hello my child i hope that all is well I may visit soon Love Finnik x**

**Jag fick din text Finnik**

**I got your text Finnik**

**Let me know what you think**

**JCM49**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you know this is not a chapter i'm not sure if i'm going to continue this story I think i am going to leave this story alone for a while so if you want me to continue this story let me know and i'll start writing the next chapter. I don't know what i want to with this story so if anybody has any ideas PM me and let me know what you think should happen next.

Thanks

JCM49


End file.
